DA 9.3 Lightning Gun
The DA 9.3 Lightning Gun is a weapon in Just Cause 4. Description The DA 9.3 Lightning Gun is an extremely powerful weapon. It is also, as described in the game, an "experimental prototype weapon". Its primary function fires a continuous stream of lightning while its secondary fire fires a grenade that summons lightning into the area. The only aiming gear on it is a simple crosshair, but it still has high accuracy while firing the primary fire. Appearance The shape resembles a shotgun, but it's thicker and has electrical cables and other odd parts on it. Its mostly white and grey with a few yellow and brown parts. Performance Primary Fire This weapon is powerful enough that it takes between from a split-second to 30 seconds to kill its target. When firing it, it shoots a blue (with a little white and purple) lightning bolt that does heavy damage. It takes at most 0.75 seconds to kill an otherwise unarmored Black Hand. Armored Black Hand soldiers take a bit longer to kill though, but they still aren't any trouble. This weapon can kill targets very quickly under some circumstances. If the weapon is being fired at a target at most 20 meters away, then it would take one-third of a second to kill an unarmored Black Hand private; at most 2-3 seconds to kill an armored Black Hand Elite, Machine Gunner, or Riot Shielder; at most 6-7 seconds to kill a Colonel; and at most 8-9 seconds to kill a titan. However, if you are shooting at a private from a distance of 35-50 meters, it would take almost 2 seconds to kill him. On the other hand, if you were firing this weapon at a Titan from a distance of less than 10 meters, he would be killed in only a bit more than 3 seconds. Note that this weapon's primary fire can sometimes possibly penetrate the shield of a Riot Shielder or Defender Machine Gun. This weapon takes a long time (in primary fire) to destroy vehicles. APCs (armored personnel carriers) take at least 6 seconds to destroy from a distance of ten meters. Tanks would take around 17-18 seconds to destroy from the same distance. Sometimes from a far distance of at least 100 meters, tanks are possibly indestructible. The weapon's primary fire is probably classified as an anti-infantry weapon because it can usually take out heavily armored units in a short period of time. This is also because it can eliminate numerous enemies in one area. However, it takes very much longer for it to take out vehicles. The weapon's secondary fire is probably best classified as anti-armor because the storm grenade's lightning strikes, especially the tremendously powerful blue lightning bolt that strikes at the end, can take out just about all enemies under any circumstances in an instant, as explained below. Secondary/Alternative Fire Triggering secondary fire whilst using the weapon will emit a storm grenade. Upon impact, it'll summon lightning strikes which will hit nearby targets. The lightning strikes things of all sorts nearby the center of the place where the storm grenade has been thrown to. The storm grenade first harnesses a combination of white and blue lightning strikes, in a continuously repetitive pattern of 4-5 white lightning blasts, then one blue lightning strike. After numerous times of repeating the pattern, a thick, electric-blue bolt of lightning comes down from the sky, destroying all types of objects in the game in one shot, not including indestructible items like terrain and buildings. It creates a massive blue electrical explosion, and the shot plus its explosion only lasts an instant, no more than a second. A white lightning blast, the standard and by far most common type, only deals damage to infantry and cannot damage anything else a single bit. However, it is capable of killing all types of infantry, including Colonels, except for Rico and Titans. If Rico gets directly hit from it, he will almost be killed. A blue lightning blast, way more powerful than a white one but nothing much compared to the final, electric-blue one, can kill all types of infantry including Rico instantly in one shot whatsoever, and can instantly destroy Wind Cannons or APCs. The strike is powerful enough that it can take out three-quarters the armour/health/hitpoints of a Warchief Assault Tank, making it almost destroyed. Almost all Chaos Objects, large or small, armored or not, can instantly be destroyed by this type of lightning. The final bolt of bright, electric blue lightning that makes its appearance and strikes lastly can completely destroy all destructible objects or items of any type/kind (except for terrain, walls, buildings etc). It is a fact that the final blue lightning bolt can completely penetrate all destructible or killable objects’/soldiers’/vehicle’s armor in one strike of lightning, making it the weapon that can do the most possible damage in Just Cause 4, even more than the RG-PBA 9 Railgun's fully charged strikes or four of the AT3-X RPG's rockets. Be it heavy tanks, armored boats, APCs, artillery, destructible bunkers, other military facilities or more, the blue strike of lightning would utterly obliterate them and totally delete them from the game system. The explosion of the largest, most powerful electric-blue bolt of lightning that strikes at the end of the storm, blue all around with white patches and zigzag lines on it with an electric-blue ball-shaped center, with a color ratio of roughly 80% blue and 20% white, makes a crater in the ground and completely deletes anything in the target area. The explosion of the storm grenade's main blue lightning strike appears to be a zigzag-edged explosion with blue on the edges and white all around. There are a lot of blue zigzag lines all around the explosion, some streaking out from the center, some circling the middle like waves of circular patterns. All the patterns and lines of blue seem to revolve around a bright electric-blue ball located in the center of the explosion. The blue patterns, shapes and lines appear a lot in the explosion, making most of the white covered by blue. No matter what it is in the target area/explosion of the final, most powerful lightning blast, it would be destroyed without a single burnt remain (such as vehicle/military asset structures) nor a trace of its past existence except for flaming dust and ash. The last strike of blue lightning can also one-shot-kill any type of soldier, leaving no remains, without bodies nor dropped guns. The Storm Grenade’s final and most powerful lightning strike of the storm period is also capable of one-shot-killing, or instantly destroying a Wind Cannon, Warchief Assault Tank, Titan, Colonel, and the largest of Chaos Objects, which includes even the enormous, heavily armoured and extremely hard-to-destroy satellite dish worth 10,000 Chaos Points in one single blast. The last lightning strike will also leave an illusion crater, meaning that it only appears as a smoldering hole but has the same properties and behaves as normal terrain (the ground/floor). An effective way to use the storm grenade is to fire it at a crammed area of heavily armored chaos objects. After the white and blue lightning striking period is over, the blue lightning bolt would hit approximately around your target area. As it can destroy all destructible items, the final blue lightning bolt’s explosion would completely and utterly pulverize the armored objects in its large radius. This makes it efficient to quickly gain lots of Chaos points to get squads. The downside of the secondary fire is the accuracy of the storm. The lightning, and the blue lightning strike in particular, hits enemies and takes them out, no matter how strong or armored (unless indestructible), in one shot. Unfortunately, the lightning's targeting system does not discriminate between ally or enemy, meaning enemies (Black Hand facilities/assets, Black Hand vehicles, Black Hand soldiers), allies (Army of Chaos soldiers and Army of Chaos vehicles), neutrals (civilians, cars), and even Rico can all be caught in the blast. This can result in heavily damaging Rico or killing friendly rebel forces. The main blue lightning bolt that strikes at the end of the storm, as described in the above two paragraphs, can destroy most things, which also includes an instant and definite one-shot-kill for Rico, making it dangerous for the player to stay in the area where the lightning is striking. After research, some believe that approximately 60% of the numerous white lightning strikes triggered by the storm grenade are "decoration lightning", meaning that they exist only to contribute to the appearance of the storm grenade’s storm. These white strikes of lightning are somewhat proven to deal no damage since they only make soldiers stagger back and freeze for a while. They are easily identified by the fact that the decorative bolts of lightning make no explosion when coming to contact with the ground. Unlike the eDEN Spark from Just Cause 3, the lightning bolts (both blue and white) fired from the storm grenade will only last for a very short fraction of a second and then disappear, like a real flash of lightning. Note that secondary fire for this weapon will not always work outside of the rain-forest biome. The rain-forest biome is the only place where the secondary fire is guaranteed to work. Locations *Very rarely found in weapon crates. This can be seen before it is unlocked for supply drop. *Unlocked for supply drop after securing the Phuyu-Kuni region. Trivia *This can be considered the successor to the eDEN Spark from Just Cause 3. **While it is the successor to the eDEN Spark, some think that the eDEN Spark is more powerful than the DA 9.3 Lightning Gun due to the fact that the former has infinite ammo. *This is one of the three prototype experimental weapons in the game. *This weapon is arguably the most powerful weapon in terms of secondary fire in Just Cause 4, but the RG-PBA 9 Railgun is arguably more powerful than this weapon in primary fire. Gallery Just-Cause-4-jagatplay-part-1-163.jpg|The DA 9.3 Lightning gun's primary fire in use. DA Lightning gun firing.jpg|The DA 9.3 Lightning gun firing. Screen Shot 2019-06-21 at 8.24.58 AM.png|The DA 9.3 Lightning gun's storm grenade main blue lightning strike (final lightning bolt that strikes). Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons